


Meet Your Master

by WaterSeraphim



Series: Weather Hazard [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Compliant, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Cult of Rakdos, Dom Tomik, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Ral, Thrull Play, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Ral’s power has been pent up for too long, it’s frustrating and all consuming and he desperately needs release. Tomik knows just how to take care of his boyfriend… and teach him a lesson or two on respect along the way.
Relationships: Tomik Vrona/Ral Zarek
Series: Weather Hazard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Meet Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and just got along to finishing it and posting it. Support sub ral.

The night had felt like any other, cold and wet, with a considerable air of melancholy. A dense fog settled over the towering architecture of the tenth district making anything greater than an arm’s distance away fade into a hazy blob. Diverse crowds of Ravnicans hurried through the busy streets of the tenth. The earlier rain had left a hazy atmosphere among the city and its people, their boots stomping in the puddles splattering water in all directions. 

Ral Zarek was a man familiar with bad weather. He felt most comfortable when surrounded by the dull thrumming energies of a brewing storm. Thunder rumbled to the beating in his chest, the blood in his veins charged with lightning. He commanded nature’s fury with the ease and grace of an artist. Countless storm mages relied on brute force and power alone, but Ral was a practical man. He weaved his lightning bolts with precision and accuracy. Expending no more energy than the exact amount needed to neutralize his targets. It had taken years of practice and a trail of unfortunate accidents until Ral could stop hearts, and then restart them a moment later. 

In short, Ral enjoyed the rain but even then he liked to keep his coat dry. 

It had been a gift from Tomik, the advokist had taken one unimpressed look at Ral’s pitiful collection of outerwear and purchased a handsome trenchcoat for him. It was a sturdy garment, the fabric expensive leather from a beast native to rubblebelt as most creatures on Ravnica were. It was a far cry from the poor excuse of clothing he owned in his youth.

While the gift was thoughtful, Ral didn’t need such a coat when he could bend the very path of rain around him. But Tomik was a man of refined taste and value. He wasn’t shy with his spending even if it was completely unnecessary, and to Tomik pleasing Ral was very necessary. 

Ral slipped into his apartment—the door had been left unlocked. He was late coming home that night. An emergency in Nivix had consumed hours of his time he would have much rather preferred spent with his partner. Tomik didn’t like it when Ral came home late. The advokist never said anything about it, but Ral could see the way his shoulders drooped in disappointment. Tomik wished they had more time alone together, their busy schedules rarely lined up. It was a small miracle when they did. 

Ral closed the front door behind him slowly, quietly, he wanted to avoid that irritating squeaking hinge that never failed to make his skin crawl. He always forgot to fix that damn thing. Tomik watched Ral from his position across from him, back leaning against the wall of their entryway. A small frown on his otherwise perfect face, Tomik’s manicured eyebrows rose pointedly as he waited for Ral to make his move. Though Tomik’s soft lips twitched upwards in a warm smile when Ral wrapped him up in his arms. The young man’s body melted into his, Tomik’s chiseled jaw digging into Ral’s throat almost painfully. 

“You’re late,” Tomik stated, voice muffled by Ral’s shoulder.

Ral comforted his partner by rubbing a soothing circle into his taut back. “Sorry. Explosion,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Nivix is rocked by explosions on a daily basis.” Tomik pulled away slowly, his elegant hands caressing Ral’s neck. He smirked from behind his glasses as he dipped his thumb into Ral’s bottom lip, teasing the plump skin. “Surely your guild can handle a small disaster without you?”

Ral sighed dramatically and leaned into Tomik’s pleasant touch. “Not this time.” 

“No? That’s too bad…” Tomik trailed off and grinned with the playfulness of a Rakdos performer. “I wanted to treat you to something nice tonight."

“Oh?” 

“A performance of  _ The Advokist and the Urchin.”  _ Tomik smiled even wider, bearing a mouthful of perfect teeth. 

“Ah,” Ral chuckled. “That smutty romance novel has a theatrical adaptation now?” A judgemental eyebrow rose dangerously high. 

Tomik’s head fell forward, nose bumping against Ral’s as he laughed beautifully. “I’ve heard raving reviews about the revised  _ love scenes. _ ” 

Ral choked.

“And how generous of the production to take such inspiration for the lead couple.” Tomik’s eyelids lowered. “The protagonist’s white streaked hair is… telling.” 

“It can’t be any worse than what the Rakdos already say about me.” Ral shivered at the memory of a particularly strange show starring a puppet version of himself that was set on fire and then subsequently launched into the sky. 

“According to Kaya it was… surprisingly accurate.” Tomik blushed. “She asked some interesting questions that I refused to answer in the middle of a council meeting.”

“Like what?” Ral smirked, his hands resting on top of Tomik’s hips.

“She wanted to know if you were my pet.” Tomik said evenly, his eyes seemed to scrutinize Ral, likely waiting for his reaction.

“D-did you tell her?” Ral sputtered in disbelief. 

“I told her that it was private and I wouldn’t talk about anything involving our sex life without your explicit approval.” Tomik gently brushed Ral’s floppy hair away from his face. “To which she responded, _ “So he is your pet! Wow, I never would have expected that!'' _

“Mother of Storms…” Ral groaned, the sound was not unlike what Tomik drew out of him in the bedroom. 

Up until not too long ago the two of them had been keeping their relationship a secret. The consequences of being discovered… all they had worked towards had been at risk. Their positions as the second most powerful person in the Izzet and the faithful heir to an infamous family of oligarchs would have been thrown away. Would Ral have sacrificed his decades of tireless work for Tomik? Would Tomik have done the same for him? It was a dangerous question to think about. Truthfully, Ral  _ didn’t know  _ if he would have, and that scared him. Years ago the answer would have been an easy  _ no. _

Thankfully now that Ral was the Izzet Guildmaster he could throw all customs aside and force any offended parties to deal with it. Tomik was his and he was Tomik’s and that's the way it would be. If anyone thought differently, they could go fuck themselves.

_ And now the whole plane knew about their sex life _ , Ral sighed in defeat.

“Don’t worry about it. Kaya is harmless.” Tomik leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Ral’s lips before pulling away entirely. “Actually, she was the first person I know of who found out about you and I.” 

“Really? I suppose we did give her a show, but my scorchburners were there too...”

Tomik turned and walked into the living area with a sway to his hips that beckoned Ral to follow behind him. “A more accurate way to say that would be that I told her…” The young man looked away, sheepishly rubbing the shaved hairs on the nape of his neck. “It was brash of me, I should have asked permission first. I was scared of upsetting you, I didn’t know back then how much you…”

Tomik paused, eyes flicking to Ral nervously.

“How much I what?” Ral asked softly.

“... how much you loved me,” he finished, his voice, normally so controlled and steady, wavered with emotion. “I was afraid that if I asked for your help that you would leave me.” Ral squeezed Tomik shoulder as he continued—the confession was clearly draining him. “I would have rather died alongside you than lived without you.” 

“Tomik…” he smiled down at his partner sadly. “When planeswalkers started to leave before the final fight with  _ him _ …”

“Bolas?”

Ral nodded, “It made me realize I could never leave, even if we lost. Even if Ravnica was torn apart by that damn dragon. I would be upset I lost the Izzet, but I could live with that. Ravnica is my home… but it’s not because of what’s on it.”

Tomik met Ral’s gaze.

“‘ _ Home is where the heart is’, _ as people say.” Ral exhaled slowly, placing his palm firmly over Tomik’s chest. The tight fabric of his formal attire had little give, but Ral could still feel the warmth from his supple skin underneath. The thump of Tomik’s beating heart matched the blood pounding in his ears. They were close enough that Ral wouldn’t be surprised if Tomik could hear it too.

Tomik smiled up at him. His amber eyes were wet but alight with joy.

“You are my home. I could never leave you, Tomik.” 

“You won’t.” Tomik grinned devilishly, tugging on the collar of Ral’s shirt. Their professions of love hung in the air like a heavy cloud. It was comforting, if not a little tense. Ral allowed Tomik to pull him into another kiss. Unlike the previous one, he seemed to be set on devouring Ral thoroughly. Claiming his mouth for his own by biting and sucking and opening him up with his tongue. He couldn’t help but moan weakly as Tomik drug him across the room.

The two of them made their way onto the couch. Tomik sunk down into the cushions Ral climbing into his lap, cozying up to him like a content cat. Ral’s long legs stretched out across the sofa, slightly folded in order to fit. As he rested his head on Tomik’s shoulder the younger man ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

“Tingly.” Tomik appraised.

“Shocking.” Ral agreed, mockingly serious.

There was a comfortable lull in conversation where they simply appreciated each other’s company. Before the war, they were both so swamped with work that they barely had any time to themselves. They were still very busy, but now Ral could go home and spend at least a few hours with Tomik before having to return to Nivix. Likewise, Tomik could now wake up to Ral’s warmth beside him instead of an empty bed.

“I don’t want to go to the theatre.” Ral admitted, remembering their conversation from earlier.

Tomik sighed and slid his thumb along Ral’s stubble. “That’s alright, I expected as much. You tired?”

Ral yawned. He raised his arms above his head, wary of bumping his elbow into Tomik’s nose, and stretched his entire body as far as he could. Given how tall he was, it wasn’t a surprise that his legs spilled over the armrest. Tomik watched him warmly, discerning golden eyes lowering to Ral’s exposed stomach. Tomik slid his deft hand under Ral’s shirt where it was already riding up his chest. Smooth fingertips ghosted along taut muscle and coarse hair. Ral arched his back, pleased by the attention.

“I wanted to spend time with you before you fell asleep tonight,” Tomik muttered as he pet Ral’s stomach. He squeezed one firm, round pectoral with his other hand, before laughing.“I love taking you out in public. You make excellent arm candy.”

Ral was thankful that he could shower his partner with as much affection as he desired. Being able to kiss Tomik in public was a thrill he couldn’t get over. Before the war, they had to hide their love behind closed doors or keep it bottled inside. An Izzet Guildmaster wasn’t exactly the exemplar of patience. Ral had longingly watched Tomik during guild meetings and craved the friction of skin against skin. A subtle brush of hands, a pointed look and Tomik had Ral burning for more. Playing him the way a skilled musician would play a harp, plucking all the right strings in order to produce the most beautiful euphony. 

Ral’s magic was closely tied to his lust. His powers had caused him many humiliating incidents during his life. Ral was a storm mage, but he didn’t merely summon bolts of electricity. Ral could store the latent energy his body produced and stockpiling it for later use meant Ral could fight away from the sky. This was enhanced even more by his work upgrading accumulators. 

In some desperate instances Ral could absorb energy, collecting raw power and taking it for himself. He had done this to Melek once, long ago. The mix of opposing forces that gave the weird its form had felt like a breath of fresh air. A surge of strength after exhaustion. It overwhelmed him, he couldn’t hold it in. The forces had broken free of Ral and unleashed upon the crowd gathered around them in a wave of dancing sparks. 

A more recent example was when he had harnessed the full power of the beacon. Using himself as a channel for electricity more often than not brought an uncomfortable ache between his legs. It was especially embarrassing during the heat of battle to have an erection straining against his pants. He learned that the hard way. Now Ral always made sure to wear clothing that concealed his groin with loose draping fabric. 

The boundaries of his physical form felt like they had evaporated—that he was pure crackling power. He was the storm, a tempest of buzzing energy. Ral was there in the tower, but he was hundreds of miles away. Every cloud in the sky, droplet of rain, and gust of wind was a conduit for his will. He could feel everything, and nothing. This—whatever it was—was addictive, this raw control. Something inside of him was overflowing, bursting past all of the edges that made  _ him _ and with it came the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his life. 

The point was that Ral was suffering as of late because of his excess load of electricity. Things were relatively peaceful now, or as peaceful as Ravnica could be. He didn’t have a need for his more destructive magic beyond occasional accidents at Nivix. His body contained too much power for it to know what to do with. It was a familiar feeling of frustration, like a sealed bottle of carbonated liquid shaken to the point of bursting. Instead of the usual pleasure sex brought, all he received was more mounting pressure. If he didn’t get some sort of release soon the consequences would be… explosive at best. 

Tomik knew all the signs of course, he paid extra attention to those sorts of things. He would know from the slight glow to Ral’s eyes, and the way his body couldn’t stop vibrating in his lap that he was losing his control. Ral’s skin was tingling with small jolts like static electricity, surely Tomik had picked up on that. Not to mention the more typical symptoms of arousal, his hooded green gaze, the small gasps and moans he was producing. Ral was trembling from the simplest of touches, unbearably hard just from the sensation of Tomik’s hands on his chest. 

_ Course I have magic that likes to edge me. _

“Ral?” Tomik whispered, his head was close, so close. His breath ghosted over the shell of Ral’s ear, causing him to shudder and release more tiny shocks at every point of contact. 

Ral grunted in response. His mouth taste like ozone.

Tomik pressed his head against Ral’s, stray strands of his soft chestnut hair immediately flew into the air. It would have been amusing if he wasn’t so aroused at the moment. “Do you need me to take care of you?” 

“I don’t want you to miss out on your theatre plans.” Ral laughed weakly, wrapping an arm around Tomik’s back and melting into his chest. His nose was pressed awkwardly into tight finery. This close, he could smell Tomik’s expensive cologne. It was a familiar smoky aroma that reminded Ral of late nights tangled together in silk sheets... the dim twinkling lights in a bedroom of Tomik’s lavish mansion playing upon his sculpted features, drawing Ral in like a siren song. 

Tomik was just like everyone else, until he wasn’t anymore. 

“Are you sure? I could cancel and stay here with you.” Ral noted a touch of concern in Tomik’s handsome voice.

He nodded and mumbled, “go have fun, I’ll still be here in a couple hours... probably. I think. Not that far gone yet.” Ral winced. His words had a buzz to them as he lazily stretched out his lanky limbs again and extracted himself from his partner’s lap. Tomik admired him as he flopped back down on the opposite end of the sofa and hugged a pillow—embroidered by Tomik’s mother over a century ago—to his chest. 

The young Advokist’s parents had insisted he bring along some of his belongings when he moved from his estate to their much smaller apartment. There were Orzhov knick knacks and utterly archaic family heirlooms that decorated the shared space. Tomik was especially embarrassed by an oil portrait of himself as a child that Ral took one look at before placing it in the middle of the entryway. 

“Teysa will arrive soon with Arjun Vukov and Miss Evette. Evette wanted to meet you, but I’ll tell her you weren’t feeling well.” The corner of Tomik’s lip twitched upwards playfully. 

Tomik stood then, turned away and headed down the hall to their room when Ral finally digested what he had said. “Wait, Tomik?“ 

Footsteps returned. Tomik looked down at him with a small smile. His glasses were dangling precariously from the bridge of his nose. “Yes?”

Ral jolted upright, standing to face him. “You can’t go.”

Tomik raised a manicured eyebrow. “Why ever not?” 

“I don’t like it when Vukov is around you. Especially when I’m not there.” Ral crossed his arms. 

Arjun Vukov was a young man around Tomik’s age and he was an advisor to some oligarch who was very important to those who cared about that sort of thing. His goody-two-shoes personality irritated Ral endlessly. Underneath that was something more sinister, something that Ral didn’t trust, but Tomik didn’t believe him or heed his warnings. He probably thought Ral was being paranoid, or that he was irrationally jealous. As someone who spent his young adult years lying and manipulating men he could recognize the signs of deception. 

“Ral… I’m alone with him almost every day in Orzhova. We work together.”

“This is outside of work, it’s different… “ All Vukov had to do was pull Tomik aside...get him alone in a darkened room… 

“Might I remind you that Arjun Vukov is my cousin and has been a great friend of mine for years?”

Ral massaged his temple irritatedly before running his hands through his hair. “No.” Something dark spread across Tomik’s face as he continued. “You’re not going. I don’t feel comfortable with you around him. Even if he is your cousin, that doesn’t mean anything especially not among the Orzhov-”

“Ral.” Tomik’s voice was a controlled disinterest. He was all too familiar with that tone of voice. With a single word, Ral knew that he was fucked. 

_ Literally _ , Ral thought with a cringe.

Tomik continued, lower now. “You’ve insulted my friend. My guild. And me in one sentence. I'm almost impressed,” the young man said, sounding completely  _ un _ impressed. He took a steady step forward, and then another. He was in Ral’s personal space, a natural instinct of submission told him to look away but in an instant there was a hand on his jaw forbidding him from doing so. 

“What I decide to do with my time, and who I spend it with is not your decision.” Tomik’s dark calculating eyes pierced through his soul. Those same eyes that picked apart his naked body in the bedroom and studied every detail. 

Tomik grabbed the front of Ral’s shirt and tugged the taller man sharply against his chest. A small spark danced across his clenched fist before fading away into nothing. Weak moans came from Ral’s open mouth, a pathetic whimper, a light gasp, the melodic sounds brought an evil grin to Tomik’s face.

“And your implication that I need you to defend me is not only completely false, but a slight against my strength as an individual.” A hand in his hair grabbed and pulled, tilting his head back, leaving his throat prone and vulnerable to bites and kisses.

Ral exhaled loudly, the breath forming into words that almost sounded like “ _ master”.  _

“So, Mister Zarek. Anything to say for yourself.” Tomik asked, his voice low and husky with arousal. 

Ral clenched his eyes shut and bit back a moan, breaking the thin skin of his lip. Blood painted his mouth a rich red as tiny drops streamed down his chin. “I’m…” he grunted, fighting to hold back the power threatening to erupt inside of him. More streaks of electricity curled around him and Tomik.

Tomik chuckled at his partner’s expense. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.” 

“M-master, I’m sorry. I’m scared of l-losing you… I don’t want you to get hurt…” 

His smug smile was replaced by a worried frown. Tomik’s poofy shoulders slumped. “I understand, Ral… but you can’t always be with me,'' he said as he stepped away, removing himself. Sadly, Tomik’s hold on him was the only thing keeping Ral standing. He collapsed into a boneless pile on the couch with a  _ humph _ . 

“I’m afraid of losing you too, Ral. Don’t you understand that? You aren’t always here,  _ you aren’t always on this plane. _ But I trust you. I have to look at the evidence before me and accept that you’re capable of handing yourself.” Tomik brushed the stray hair off Ral’s forehead with his thumb. The innocent gesture sent waves of pleasure through his body.

_ Now I just feel like an asshole.  _ Ral winced. “Tomik…You’re right. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you. I’m sorry. ” 

”You will be forgiven,” Tomik murmured, gazing into Ral’s luminescent eyes. 

The young advokist propped his knee beside Ral, leg pressing into his side. Nothing but a thick pair of white leggings was between him and a face full of his lover’s crotch. Ral couldn’t help his gaze from lowering for a short second. Nor could he look away from the tent in said leggings.

“I will be? Not right now?” Ral asked curiously. 

“No.” Tomik released a sharp laugh. “Ah! I know now, I just thought of plans for us tonight! No more theatre, and we can still go out together and can get you the release you need.” 

Tomik placed his other leg around Ral, effectively straddling him. Once seated he smirked, holding on to his partner’s shoulders to brace himself as he ground his hips down. “You  _ will _ be forgiven.” Tomik gasped, mouth open around a low moan. Ral could tell he was losing his strict composure from the overwhelming sensation of Ral’s body vibrating against the most sensitive part of him. 

Ral tilted his neck up and waited for Tomik’s permission. When he gave a slight nod, Ral surged forward, crushing his abused and bloodied lips against Tomik’s. Arcs of lightning darted about, dancing around their intertwined mouths. His magic recognized Tomik’s own like they were made for each other. Old friends that had longingly awaited their reunion. The electricity inside Ral was begging to be released, to channel through Tomik’s body and unite as one continued circuit. Every second they were wrapped around each other like this had his magic crying out in frustration. 

Tomik gave Ral one last bruising kiss before climbing out of his lap, tugging on Ral’s shirt, pulling him up off the couch with him. Tomik continued with a smirk, “If you are prepared to beg for it.”

* * *

When Ral climbed into the carriage waiting outside he was presented with a blindfold.

Tomik delicately held up the red fabric usually tied around his wrist. It was carefully pinched between his index finger and thumb on both hands. He looked down at Ral over his golden frames. “Are you alright with this?” 

Ral breathed heavily, answering before Tomik could finish his question. “ _ Yes, Master.”  _

Tomik smiled and pet Ral’s cheek. “Good boy. Eager aren’t you?”

Ral silently nodded, heat spreading across his handsome features. 

Before Tomik, Ral had never been in a relationship quite like this one. Truth be told he hadn’t really been in a relationship since Elias, period. He couldn’t have trusted any of his past sexual encounters enough to do as they pleased with him. Ral didn’t want to be used, couldn’t be betrayed again, he had to be in control at all times. 

Tomik was… something else. At first they were what could be described as a vanilla relationship, but he had an air about him that made Ral want to drop to his knees and worship the ground he walked on. Tomik was an oligarch, a young one, his family had demanded power and influence for centuries. He was raised to be dominant, to be the one other people submitted to. Every day Tomik had borrowers and clients prostrating before him, begging him for even a glance, an ounce of his attention. He had achieved his position because he was made for it, bred to be above everyone else. To him, this control over Ral was as natural as breathing.

It was always there, that dominant tone of his voice, Tomik wasn’t asking for obedience he  _ expected _ it. 

All it took was one slip of the tongue. Tomik had kept his authoritative tendencies distinctly separate from their relationship before then. Ral couldn’t quite remember the details, but he did remember the strange combination of surprise and arousal that went straight to his groin. Tomik had ordered him to do some menial household tasks in a low voice that made his knees wobble and turn to ooze. There shouldn’t have been anything sexy about mopping the floors, but Tomik made it sound like the raunchiest innuendo Ral had heard in his life. 

One thing lead to another and Ral discovered just how much he enjoyed being bossed around.  _ And  _ Tomik confessed how he loved seeing Ral weak and wanting because of him. Tied, chained, gagged, bent over, bleeding, covered in bruises and bites and  _ loving every second of it _ .

As Tomik tied the cloth over his partner’s eyes he explained the situation.

“I’m going to blindfold you so you can’t see where I’m taking you. I will only remove the blindfold once we arrive, or if you change your mind before we get there. You can change your mind at any time. Once we enter the building I will explain more. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me and I will stop,” Tomik finished, and Ral’s vision went dark. All of the streetlights and nightlife faded away into black. He heard soft muttering and then a warm sensation spread over the blindfold.

“I have warded the cloth so that it will not be damaged or negated through magical means,” came the calming baritone of his partner.

The loss of his vision made all of the other sensations more intense. Tomik’s hand dug into his thigh, holding tight enough to bruise, a physical reminder that he wasn’t alone in empty space. Ral could feel the plush cushion under him, the way his magic slid over his skin like water, his panting deafening to his own ears. He could even hear the erratic thumping in his chest. The chatter of people in the city around them. 

The carriage lurched forward, two of Tomik’s meaty thrulls tasked with carrying them down the winding streets of their district. These thrulls were particularly fleshy, built for carrying large objects and heavy labor. They were perfect for pulling the carriage down the busy streets of Ravnica. The Advokist must have ordered them forward through magical means, because he didn’t make a sound.

Ral wasn’t particularly fond of the grey twisted creatures that the Orzhov used as mindless servants, and to be honest, despite how long they’d been living together now he hadn’t really gotten accustomed to Tomik’s gaggle of thrulls yet. Ral didn’t know where he kept them, but they always seemed to mysteriously appear when the young man needed them. He could admit that they were useful, but Tomik thought they were  _ cute  _ and Ral was not in agreement with that sentiment in any possible way. 

One time Ral had caught Tomik giving one of his smaller thrulls a kiss on its tiny golden mask. The wretched thing cooed and tangled its ragged limbs into his pristine white robes. Tomik stroked its lumpy back and watched amused as Ral’s expression morphed into thinly veiled disgust. 

Then Tomik had extended the thrull out to him, offering the creature up for Ral to hold. Ral grimaced and held the damn thing only because of the way Tomik’s face lit up at the sight. Its knobby fingers had clung to his shirt and it nuzzled its mask against his chest. When Ral tried to give the thing back its grey fists wouldn’t let go. 

These carriage driving beasts were not like that tea cup thrull. For one, they could probably crush Ral’s head in with one hand. 

  
  


He had no idea where Tomik could be taking them. He was expecting some sort of punishment, a night of rough sex back home in their bedroom. Now Tomik was taking him out somewhere? He had been promised release and his magic had been aroused by the prospect. Now it was annoyed, tugging on his control, fighting to be unleashed. 

Ral felt his heart beating with every bump in the road. Tomik must have noted his apprehension because he took one of Ral’s hands and tangled their fingers together. The young man’s skin was smooth and gentle, it molded around his own perfectly. 

“Are you still feeling alright?” Tomik asked, he sounded close, closer than the usual distance between the two large seats in the carriage.

“Yeah, ‘m just nervous. My power is getting restless.”

Thankfully it wasn’t raining anymore. No amount of binding magic would have been able to stop him from doing absolutely humiliating things in the rain. His power would be weeping to join the sky and he  _ would  _ have gotten his release—most likely in a darkened back alleyway naked and dripping with a mixture of sweat, rain, and cum—but that was far from ideal. He had a hard time keeping his clothes on when it got this bad. The fabric only irritated his already sensitive skin. 

He could raise his hand to the sky, all it would take would be a simple reach of his magic. Just a small tug, summon the storm, become part of the storm… Let the storm flow through him, feel it inside of him, expanding, growing, _so big…_ _so good. Panting, water pouring down on him in sheets, he ripped his clothes off in a frenzy. This was how he was supposed to feel. Channeling into him. So full, every breath was charged with lightning and cracked like thunder. His legs gave out from under him, sliding down against the wall made of rough stone. He didn’t feel the pain, didn’t notice the cuts on his back, the stones digging into his ass. Didn’t see the growing field of lightning, surrounding him in a barrier of electricity. All he felt was the sky, the power flowing into him like a broken dam. Every moment that passed felt like it would be too much, _no I can’t, I can’t take any more. I won’t last, I’m too full. _Then his body would push past it, continue to feed on the raw strength of the sky. He was nothing but a reservoir to be filled, something to be used. It could have been hours, days, or a few minutes. Time didn’t pass in the storm. All he knew was one second he was a god of nature, and the next he was curled up screaming in pleasure. Finally, finally, sparks everywhere now. Spilling all over himself as he glowed, his body became a supercharged ball of lightning. The alley lit up in a bliding, searing white. A deafening shrill lead into an explosion of sound that could probably be heard from the Aerie. If anything had been alive with him in that alley, they weren’t any longer. He collapsed completely limp on the wet filth and muck. He was empty, his magic was spent. It darted deep within him to recover until it could expand again. _

The pressure between his legs was becoming painful. Thinking about it had been a stupid idea, now he couldn’t stop picturing calling that storm… Tomik tearing his clothes off, manicured hands all over every part of him. Tomik could use one of his shields to protect himself so he would be safe. Ral imagined how it would feel to be penetrated while taking in all of that energy.  _ So full, so much inside him, overflowing, so full.  _ Ral shivered uncontrollably. 

“Don’t touch yourself.”

Tomik’s voice snapped him out of his fantasy. Soft rustling, stretching of fabric over skin, and Ral could feel warmth pressing against his side. At first Tomik gasped as Ral’s energy started to channel into him. It was different from before in their apartment, heavier, heady, charged with more than just weeks of disuse. The advokist moaned softly, his entire body twitching. 

“I’m never going to get used to this...” Tomik purred, twisting his face into Ral’s shoulder. Or at least, what Ral assumed was his face. He could feel the ridge of Tomik’s brow, the jut of his cheekbone. Ral wished he could see Tomik at that moment, his usual composed mask distorted and reddened with pleasure.

“I feel numb and turned on at the same time. Whenever you touch me it goes right to my cock. Is this how it always is for you?” Tomik asked playfully. 

Ral whimpered pathetically in response. 

Tomik rubbed the shoulder he wasn’t leaning on in small circles. The motion gave Ral something to focus on besides the ache throughout his entire body. He felt good, Tomik was a constant in the face of his current turmoil. “It’s okay, Ral. You’ll be okay. Almost there, you’re doing great. We’ll arrive in a few minutes. No more electricity overload.”

“Thank Krokt,” Ral agreed. 

Temptation flooded his thoughts and clouded his actions. Ral wanted to touch Tomik, to feel him  _ there,  _ to finish him off right now. He knew if he did his punishment would be worse. Tomik would delay his release even further, playing on that thin line of agony and bliss. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop his arm moving in line with his deviant thoughts. He had ordered Ral not to touch himself, but he hadn’t said anything about touching  _ him _ .

_ Makes sense to me. _

Ral rested his calloused hand on the inside of Tomik’s thigh. He didn’t need to be able to see when Tomik was leaning against him. Ral’s touch was feather light, just enough to make him bite out a moan. 

“ _ Ral…” _ Tomik growled, a warning. A tone that said he was testing Tomik’s patience, but not outright offending him. 

However, Ral was feeling dangerous that night. He slid his hand up, closer to that heat between Tomik’s thighs. Muscles shifted under his touch, a breath escaped from Tomik, a contented sigh. He was almost there now, so close… Then a hand caught his wrist and stopped his progress entirely. 

“ _ No _ . Be patient.” Tomik removed Ral’s hand from his body and placed it back where it came from.

“Tomik,  _ c’moooon  _ I’m so bored. Give me something to do besides sitting around and waiting,” Ral groaned.

“You are such a spoiled brat, you know that?” Tomik said with a hint of amusement.

Ral struggled to hold back a grin. “ _ You love it.”  _

“I have a right to ignore that remark,” Tomik responded haughtily. “If you want to do something that bad then come here.”

“Huh, where? I’m right next to you.” 

“Sit on my _ lap _ .”

Now that was an order Ral liked to hear. He stood, ducking because the carriage was just shy of tall enough for him to stand upright. Ral reached his hands out to Tomik, using his sense of touch in replace of his eyes. His grip landed on the outsides of Tomik’s thighs. Ral used that as a map for where his legs should go. Slowly, wary of misplacing his weight and falling on his backside, he slid on top of Tomik. 

“Is this good?” Ral asked, grasping for Tomik’s shoulders.

“Hmm… No,” Tomik said. Ral felt pressure at the front of his pants, heard the click of his belt buckle, Tomik’s fingers curling under the waistband, sliding the fabric down. 

“Better,” Tomik purred, massaging the swell of Ral’s ass, fingertips sinking into supple skin and spreading apart his cheeks. A familiar warm tingling sensation spread inside of Ral, stretching him open. Tomik must have cast his favorite spell, one used for preparation.

“W-what are you doing?” Ral stammered. “I thought we were going somewhere?”

“We are. Since you were so persistent earlier I figured it wouldn’t hurt to deal out some punishment in advance.”

Ral heard shuffling of fabric, Tomik’s body shifted under him. The palms on his ass vanished for a moment. He couldn’t see what Tomik was doing, and didn’t have the slightest idea.

“How is this punishment?” Ral dared to ask.

“I’m going to use one of your favorite toys to torment you,” Tomik replied cheerily. Warm hands returned, but now something else was with them. An object was pressed between his cheeks, teasing around the rim of his hole. It was wet, and as soon as it came close to his skin it began to buzz rapidly.

Ral lurched forward and clung tightly to Tomik’s chest, moans and curses escaping his mouth. “When I’m l-like this? Krokt, Tomik are you trying to kill me?”

“You’ll live,” Tomik whispered huskily. 

Ral’s 'favorite toy’ was a vibrator, one of the most popular inventions from the Izzet League. Originally designed to froth milk for coffees,—the Izzet would collapse if they had to go a day without caffeine—the scientist who invented it somehow discovered how fantastic his invention was at sexual stimulation and one thing lead to another after that. 

This vibrator was a special model, “Thunderhead mark three”, it was created to satisfy electromancers by allowing the device to be fueled by their own residual magic. The more power charged into it, the stronger the vibrations. With Ral in the state he was in, the thing was likely to explode as soon as it entered him.

Which didn’t actually happen when Tomik finally pressed the vibrator inside, but it was a close thing. 

“ _ FUCK,”  _ Ral screamed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes even as he held them tightly shut. His hips stuttered forward, searching for friction, for something to ease the tension. Electricity arced around them forming a ball of static, a high pitched frequency was barely audible over the sound of Ral’s cries. He was close,  _ so close _ and his eyes were a blazing beacon behind the blindfold. The device inside of him was buzzing with the strength of a skyship engine, there was no way he could last more than a few more seconds...

Then he was coming, but just like every time before, no relief was tied to the action. Cum spilled over… somewhere, he hoped it wasn’t on Tomik’s outfit. Ral felt like Tomik would have prepared for that sort of thing. The pressure in him didn’t leave, it struck out, frustrated at its inability to escape. His whole body shook as a current surged through him and fizzled out into the air. Ral stayed there holding on to Tomik for a long time, trying to calm himself down. For some reason, everything smelled like rain. It even overpowered Tomik’s handsome cologne. 

He could hear the crowds on the street outside, going about their business. The sounds of their footsteps on stone, splash of boots in puddles.  _ Gods, they heard me. They heard what I did, how I just screamed and moaned like a cheap Rakdos whore. _

“Now, I hope you learned your lesson about patience, or tonight is going to be much longer than I wish for you,” Tomik said calmly, turning off the vibrator and removing it.

“I hate this,” Ral whined, palming at his still-erect cock. “Do you know how painful it is to work all day with this? ”

“What did I say about touching yourself?” Tomik huffed, once again moving Ral’s hand away. “Do you need me to help you right now?” 

“Good… _ later _ . I can do later… I’m just  _ so _ ... ” Ral trailed off, finishing his reply with a growl in frustration. “You don’t understand how badly I wanted your cock inside of me rather than that vibrator.”

“I don’t think I can compare to that generator of a sex toy.” Tomik laughed, rubbing up and down Ral’s tense back.

“Right, your cock is  _ so _ much better than a sex toy.” Ral gave a dopey smile

“If you enjoy it so much why don’t you put your mouth to good use and show me exactly how you feel?” Tomik purred, his mouth was probably curled into a satisfied smirk.

“You asked so nicely,” Ral laughed as he climbed off of Tomik’s lap and settled himself on the floor of the carriage. He couldn’t see, but he could guide himself between Tomik’s muscled legs easy enough. “You could have just said ‘suck my cock’.”

Tomik scoffed and placed a firm hand on the back of his head, fingers edging around the blindfold. “Where’s the drama in that?” he muttered, pushing him down closer and closer to the important task at hand.

“I would do it either way.” Ral leaned forward blindly, nuzzling his cheek against Tomik’s clothed erection, who only gasped and pressed his head down tighter. He got the less than subtle hint to get to work and stop talking.

Slowly and with great enthusiasm Ral opened his mouth and licked one long stripe up the bulge in Tomik’s leggings. Then he forgot all pretenses of civility and wet the clothed cock with his entire mouth, taking it in and rolling it over with his tongue. With his face more or less shoved into Tomik’s crotch all he could smell was the heavy musk of arousal, all he could taste was the slightly salty hint of sweat and precum. 

Ral would have pleasured Tomik through his skin tight trousers without any complaints, but it seemed that the man wasn’t as inclined to dull the sensations behind a fabric barrier. With a sharp tug Tomik lifted Ral’s head off of him just far enough for him to free himself from his leggings. He could hear the stretch and shuffle of the tight fabric and feel the sudden heat emanating from Tomik’s cock.

Without any hesitation Ral curled his fingers around Tomik’s flushed length. With his thumb he teased the foreskin, stretching it down and under the swollen and leaking head. Tomik made a low noise in approval, once again tugging at his hair and reminding him to get on with it already.

Not to be rushed through his little game, he darted out his tongue teasing the narrow slit at the tip instead of choking himself down on the entire length right away. Tomik shuddered, the grip in his hair growing tighter and Ral played with the most sensitive parts of his cock. A light lick over his frenulum had Tomik growling and shoving Ral’s head down forcing him to finally take his length into his mouth.

“Much better,” Tomik groaned, petting at Ral’s cheek with one hand and guided Ral’s generous bobbing movements with his other. He wished he could see what Tomik looked like just then, damn blindfold. “I remember when we first met… You kept trying to convince me to let you suck my cock.”

Ral chuckled fondly around Tomik in his mouth. Memories of that day had been etched into his mind for years. He still remembered the way his heart flipped when Tomik’s eyes first met his. In a room full of wretched old decaying and pompous Orzhov politicians he was an angel. During the small meeting he’d stared for far too long, which had only made Tomik awkwardly cough and play with his glasses. Ral had honeyed his words and slipped in a few too many innuendos to be considered subtle. The rest of the Orzhov delegates hadn’t noticed, or at least they were wise enough to pretend that they were oblivious. Meanwhile, Tomik’s face was as red as Niv-Mizzet’s backside and did he look  _ interested.  _ After the meeting ended and the rest of the diplomats dispersed Tomik paused, giving a pointed look, and walked into an empty conference room. Ral followed suit locking the door behind them in an attempt at privacy.

...And the rest was history. 

Tomik spoke in a way that was much too sweet for the current situation. “I seem to recall you saying that your mouth was good for three things, sweet talking, bullshitting, and pleasuring men. And then continued with, ‘I already showed you the first two, why don’t we go for all three?’”

Ral hummed in agreement. That did sound exactly like something he would say

With the power flowing through Ral like a circuit any point of contact with another person left them susceptible to being electrocuted. There was a fine line between the playful tingle buzzing through his mouth and the storm inside of him. Every time Tomik jerked his head or pulled at his hair ozone shocked his teeth, his tongue, his  _ everything _ . His lips were vibrating with energy and the low rumble was definitely doing things to Tomik’s cock. 

Noting that it felt much better when Ral was vibrating, Tomik was ceaselessly manhandling him in order to keep dragging those reactions out of him.

“One of the most powerful men in Ravnica on his knees for me. Worshipping me like a god… I bet in a few decades they’ll be building monuments to you. I wonder if they’ll remember how big of a whore you were too,” He said darkly.

Tomik liked to talk when Ral was otherwise preoccupied, he didn't mind all too much. His voice was pretty and Ral liked listening to the way his beautiful mind worked. And when it came to praise, all of the compliments and encouraging words went straight to his cock. 

“You’ve always been obsessed with giving head, haven’t you? Such a good boy. You’re so good at it too. Sometimes I sit at my desk in Orzhova and wish you were underneath it.”

Ral couldn’t speak so he swallowed down as far as he could in response. He moaned as Tomik pushed him even further, all the way to the base. The tip was awkwardly digging into the back of his throat and his brown curls were tickling his nose. Tomik threw his head back and cried out, his hips rolled just so as his legs tensed and body shuddered. Ral knew from experience what was about to happen. Years of working orgasms out of the man had made him an expert on the way he sounded when he was about to spill over. He tried to pull back on the cock in his mouth so that he could at least feel the cum leaking into his mouth. But Tomik held him tight with no room for wiggling out of his grip. 

“Where do you think you’re going,  _ dear _ ?”

He tugged at his hair just hard enough for the pain to feel  _ so so good.  _ Tiny tendrils of electricity shot out into Tomik’s stomach and up his arms as he thrusted. Ral’s vision was glowing blue his eyes tearing up at the corners and it was getting hard to breathe around the cock in his throat. He had to will himself not to cough and choke and just  _ breathe.  _ Ral whimpered, his nails digging into Tomik’s thighs his own legs turning into goo underneath him. With another moan Tomik was coming, cock thickening and pulsing in his mouth as the hot liquid gushed down Ral’s throat. He couldn’t do much but sit and let Tomik use him, weakly thrusting as he milked his climax for all it was worth. 

Tomik finally let Ral go, loosening his hold and allowing him to remove himself. Ral sputtered and coughed onto the floor of the carriage, gasping for air. A mixture of saliva and cum was dripping from his lips drooling onto his chin. He tries to wipe away the mess from his face before groggily bowing and waiting for further instructions.

“You did so well, Ral.” Tomik curled a hand under Ral’s wet chin and gently stroked his jaw. His voice held the same pride and warmth it had earlier. Every word made Ral’s heart soar and his erection ache. “You make me so happy.”

As if on cue the thrulls came to a sudden stop. Ral couldn’t prepare for it with the blindfold blocking his vision and he nearly toppled over across the floor. He would have too if Tomik hadn’t held him in place. His deceptively strong arm was bracing Ral, keeping him from falling sideways. Under the cover of the draped fabric Tomik redressed himself and Ral so that the innocent streetgoers couldn’t tell they’d been fucking in the carriage. 

  
  
  


“We’re here.” Tomik said, Ral couldn’t see it but he could sense the smile in his voice. “Let me get this off of you, okay?” 

“‘Mkay.” Ral mumbled, tilting his head forward, giving Tomik easier access to the knot holding his blindfold in place. The advokist’s quick fingers easily removed the red cloth. As the fabric gave away Ral blinked once, twice. His vision had fogged up at the edges, and there was a soft blue tinted glow to everything, but he could finally see again. Tomik was the first thing that swam into view when he opened his eyes. That amber gaze, beautiful smile, and his soft chestnut hair now rising with static… the sight made Ral’s stomach flutter. Ral never got tired of looking at the young advokist. 

“Welcome back, thunder boy.” Tomik giggled, ruffling Ral’s frizzy hair. 

A deep pounding rhythm echoed from somewhere nearby, but a glimpse out the carriage’s white curtains didn’t reveal much. There was so much red, everything, the sky, the cobblestone street, it luminated the towering building that looked suspiciously like an Orzhov cathedral.

Tomik hopped out and on to the street, the muscles in his legs shifted and flexed from the movement, and his tight leggings left little to the imagination. He offered up an arm, which Ral took as gracefully as he could with his magic about to explode. He slid out beside Tomik, knees a bit wobbly, but fine. The advokist’s hand found the small of his back, keeping Ral steady while also marking his claim on the Guildmaster. Everyone would know who Ral belonged to. They would stare and gape as Tomik strutted inside with one of the most powerful men on Ravnica following him like an obedient thrull.

It wouldn’t be the first time Tomik showed him off.

“This is a club, a Rakdos club, you should already know why we’re here.” Tomik stretched out a hand and gestured to the cathedral. “It used to belong to my guild before it was overtaken by the cult and turned into a pleasure den. I find the atmosphere to be… familiar. I see it as a… delicious form of irony.”

“For my punishment?” Ral guessed, based on how the decision to come here had went. 

“Correct,” Tomik cooed, rubbing Ral’s chin, “Good boy.” A small rope of lightning curled around the young man’s finger, dancing along his arm before fizzling out into the air. Tomik’s hand twitched, but he otherwise offered no reaction to the crackling sparks flying off of Ral. 

As they approached the entrance of the club the pulsating beat grew louder, the deep rhythm matched the beating of his heart. There was a queue of people outside in front of an intimidating looking demon that must have been the bouncer. They were chatting loudly and excitedly screaming and laughing. Some were already draped over each other, barely clothed, grinding, moaning…

Ral’s face heated up, he looked quickly away but not fast enough for Tomik to not catch on. The hand on his back slid up, firm against Ral’s body, sparks darted about and released quiet  _ pops  _ of light. Ral’s hair was then grabbed by a fist, tugged tightly and pulled closer to Tomik. He fell into the man’s side roughly, limbs and shoulders banging together. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Tomik breathed against the shell of his ear. “You’ll get your turn soon.”

Ral shuddered involuntarily.

Unlike the rest of the revelers, Tomik approached the demon directly, bypassing the line wrapped around the building. 

The demon bouncer cut a menacing figure. It’s skin was rough and spiked like the head of a mace. It was a large creature, much taller than Ral with its massive curling horns and broad shoulders. When the thing grinned down at Tomik it revealed a mouthful of razor sharp fangs and its eyes were narrowed blackened slits that held no emotion beyond sadistic glee. 

“Vrona,” bellowed the demon, it’s voice sounded distant, like an echo of anguished screams all joined together in unison. “And Vrona’s pet. You enter.” One thick arm spiked with barbed wire raised towards the entrance. 

_ How does this thing know who we are? _

Tomik did not seem to be fazed by this in the slightest, quickly corralling his confused partner inside the massive wooden doors of the club. They shut behind Ral with a loud  _ boom.  _ All of the sounds from outside were drowned out by the heavy bass reverberating through the repurposed cathedral. He could barely hear himself think. Roustabouts—the Rakdos cult members who worked at erotic clubs such as this one—lined the halls of the entryway. They eyed Ral hungrily. 

Tomik had to shout to be heard, despite being practically on top of him. “Now, time for our contract.” He waved a manicured hand, and a glowing wall of text appeared before them. The light cast a peculiar glow over the darkened interior. Ral could make out strange decoration on the walls, chains dangling from the high ceilings, a suspicious dark red liquid dripped from a mysterious origin. The stained glass that had previously been religious imagery was now replaced with depictions of naked bodies writhing in pleasure. 

“Do you consent to being sexually pleasured by me and the cultist’s present here tonight?” One of the Roustabouts grinned devilishly, several others took a few steps closer.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Ral gasped, then repeated himself a touch louder. “Yes.”

A flick of his wrist, and more text appeared on the contract. Tomik continued, calmly watching for Ral’s reaction. “Do you consent to being stripped, bound, and gagged, presented naked in front of others for my pleasure along with your own?”

“Yes.” 

“And…” Tomik paused, changing around some of the words illuminated before them before crossing them out altogether and rewriting them. All of the clauses he removed faded away into shimmering motes of light. “Do you consent to being whipped, abused, or otherwise physically punished for your misbehavior?”

Ral paused, wide-eyed before shivering and growling, “ _ Fuck _ , Yes.”

“You are aware of the safewords and measures we have set in place to ensure you continue to enjoy yourself throughout the entire night?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat them for me.” Tomik adjusted his glasses in concentration.

“Blue, slow down. Red, stop. Black, emergency stop, we end and go home. Empathy link for gagging, and I warn you if my magic starts to act up,” Ral recited dutifully.

“Good boy.” A pale hand appeared, caressing Ral’s stubbled jaw. Small sounds escaped from the back of his throat, pleased with the attention. 

“Your list of ‘will not do’s’ are already included in the contract, I will not repeat them aloud for your sake.”

Ral nodded slowly.

“The contract will be completed once you sign it. If at any time you change your mind, or if anything we do breaks the contract you will be protected by a barrier of magic.” Tomik brushed the stray locks of chestnut hair out of his face. “If there’s anything you wanted to say before we start, say it now.”

“Can this place withstand a bomb?” Ral smirked.

“Yes.” Tomik grinned back. “But it won’t need to unless I do something wrong.”

“I trust you,.” Ral shouted, barely audible above the music. 

With that, Tomik raised his hand and straightened it into a flat palm. Swiftly, he stretched his forearm forward and pushed the contract closer to Ral. The tip of the Guildmaster’s index finger burned with a warm sting that he had grown to know as the sensation of Tomik’s law magic taking root.

With a flick of his wrist, Ral signed the contract with said index finger. The short condensed script of his name glowed a faint red before flashing bright gold, signaling the contract had been verified. 

Tomik’s mouth moved, forming words that Ral could not hear. Perhaps they weren’t for him in the first place. 

As the contract faded away from view, the Roustabouts gathered around him. Ral noted belatedly that the cultists were all men, handsomely sculpted and wearing little to no clothing. What they had on could barely be described as more than belts or shredded lingerie. Their faces were painted with red and black makeup, drawing attention to their eyes darkened with lust. 

They smothered his personal space, closer and closer, the heat radiating off of them. Hands were on him, pulling, groping, stroking him everywhere. Then the tugging gave way, Ral could hear ripping, tearing, fabric falling away from his body in strips.  The jacket Tomik gifted him was gone in tatters, its sturdiness was no match for the cold bite of daggers.  His shirt was peeled off of him, then his pants. Hands raised his legs to take off his boots, socks, and any other scraps left on him. Ral could barely see through the crowd of writhing muscular bodies, he caught glimpses of Tomik overseeing the chaos. Their eyes met for a brief moment and then Ral was being thrown around again. His smallclothes were ripped off of him and discarded with the rest of what remained of his clothing. 

Then he was being pulled in every direction. His arms and legs were spread open, hands on his thighs, hands on his aching hardness. Ral cried out, but his sounds were drowned by the steady music. Suddenly the cultists pulled away, parting to the sides. Still supporting Ral’s body with their hands all over him. 

Now that the men were no longer in the way Ral could see Tomik clearly. He slowly studied every inch of Ral’s naked body. From his bare feet, to his shaking legs now dripping with sweat. He paid extra attention to Ral’s cock, lazily licking his lips at the sight of Ral swollen and red. Arcs of electricity were sliding across his skin, running along the length of his cock. Tomik’s eyes moved upward, studying Ral’s abdomen, his muscles glistening and twitching with effort. Ral didn’t know what his face looked like but he could imagine his darkened eyes illuminated with power. His mouth wide moaning in pleasure, his cheeks likely painted a deep red. When their gazes finally met Tomik smiled, and stepped closer. 

With a simple motion of two fingers the hot hands on Ral were pushing him down, his knees finding the cold floor. The calloused skin tore open, small scrapes forming along with bruises from the harsh treatment. He craned his neck up to look at Tomik who regarded him thoughtfully. The Advokist fixed his glasses, a sign that meant he was thinking hard about something. 

Tomik raised his voice above the music. “Go to the main room,” he ordered, before turning and heading down the narthex to a pair of ornately carved wooden doors. Red light streamed through the tiny cracks, and screams could be heard from inside.

Ral winced as the cultists pulled him up by his shoulders and dragged him along. His feet barely touched the ground, the Roustabouts seemed to prefer carrying him rather than allowing him to walk. They removed all autonomy from him, entirely at the will of Tomik and the cultists’ desires. 

Past the doors was pure chaos, lights flashing blood red as entertainers danced with fire, torturers played with knives and ripped apart the flesh of particularly masochistic revelers. The pews along the nave were removed, allowing more room for stages and floorspace for dancing. The transepts were renovated and turned into more stages, and the chancel was blocked off with heavy curtains. Beyond that, most of the original architecture was intact, opulent chandeliers hung from the high ceilings. Imps scurried along the lofty columns and wall sconces, bathing in the fire and withering away into dust with keening cries. 

The crowds of cultists and club goers parted like the sea for Tomik and him. They watched with curious faces,_ who was the lucky pet to be paraded around like that_? Ral could see the recognition in their eyes, wide grins and cackling laughs. Hands reached out for him, voices called out filthy things to him, what they would do to him._ What a whore the new Izzet Guildmaster was. I wonder if he sucked the dragon’s cock to get his position._ Tomik simply ignored the attention his partner was drawing. 

Not that the Tomik himself wasn’t drawing any attention. His pristine white outfit was a sharp contrast against the red and black of the club. He looked like a divine force, an angel sent to punish the wicked. Fitting, for the theme of the building. Anyone foolish enough to try and touch him was immediately repelled by a shimmering shield of light. He smirked at a particularly bold man who cheered about the volume of Tomik’s ass hugged so beautifully by his white leggings. 

Hungry eyes watched Ral’s body, the way his muscles twisted and struggled against his captors. More hands, not just those of the cultists, were touching him. Tracing the curve of his ass, teasing the darkened buds of his nipples. Ral screwed his eyes shut and fought back a scream. All of the scrutiny was causing his cock to throb pitifully. His magic was pushing against all of the most sensitive places inside of him. Every breath unleashed a few more sparks, every moan was a weak crack of thunder. 

Ral had been naked in front of groups of people before, but never like this. They’d gone to Rakdos clubs together before, but they kept it to oto clothed grinding at the upper limit of what they did together around other people. If they wanted to take it further Tomik would find them a private room. Ral liked to play stripping games with the cultists, he only found out later about their inclination towards cheating. Tomik somehow managed to stay—-if not entirely clothed—-at least resembling some form of decency.  Ral had never been the main attraction for an entire den of hedonism. Not that he didn’t have fantasies… he did enjoy being the center of attention. Ral wasn’t shy about his appearance either, he took pride in his self image. 

He still had strangers scrambling to buy him drinks or  _ get to know him better,  _ despite his relationship status being public knowledge. Sometimes they even approached him when he had Tomik drunkenly hanging off of him. Draped against his side, head resting on Ral’s shoulder as he ran his fingers along his twisting dragon tattoo. Tomik usually laughed at the advances targeted at his partner and took the drinks for himself. Afterwards he would tease Ral for his innate ability to draw in horny men, to which Ral would respond,  _ “Well it worked on you. Didn’t it?” _

By the time Tomik stopped at the end of the nave at the top of a stage, Ral’s cock was dripping with precum. Tomik took one look at the aching between his legs before muttering a few words and twisting his wrist. A searing heat wrapped around Ral’s entire length, it was so so fucking hot,  _ Mother of Storms _ , so much pain. He threw his head back and screamed, which only spurred the crowd gathering around him to cry out in a symphony of pain andin pleasure. His breath was ragged and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Some perverted part of him couldn’t get enough of it, hells, Tomik should do this every time they fucked.

The cultists carrying Ral suddenly dropped him onto the floor of the stage. He collapsed, boneless, his body limp and twitching with electricity. The heel of a boot was digging into his shoulder. A hand was in his hair, tugging his head up roughly. Tomik was looking down at him pitifully, the way a cardinal would look upon a begging debtor pleading for forgiveness. He raised a manicured eyebrow. 

“Get up,” he growled.

The young mage must have used some sort of spell to amplify his voice, because it echoed around the high ceilings of the church. The crowd gathered was already drawn to Tomik’s noble appearance. Now they were enraptured by his deep voice with its air of importance, and its slight rasp that sent tingles down Ral’s spine. 

Tomik retracted his heeled riding boot allowing Ral to follow his order. Ral scrambled onto his shaking limbs, his knees giving out twice before he managed to stand on his own. 

“Good.” Tomik said neutrally, beckoning to someone behind the Izzet Guildmaster.

A heavy weight was wrapped around his neck, tightened until he could barely breathe. Ral shuddered in recognition of the device, a collar. The cold metal chain attached to it slid across his body before Tomik picked it up daintily between two fingers and thumb and pulled on it roughly. Ral lurched forward, stumbling, barely keeping his balance. 

“The spell I used on your cock earlier... it will keep you from orgasming before  _ I _ allow you to.” Tomik explained calmly, playfully wiggling the chain in his hand. “You could use some self discipline.”

Said spell had lessened its intensity somewhat, now a dull burn enveloping his length rather than fire-hot excruciating pain. Though the pressure was still there, blood still pooling to his cock. Ral believed what Tomik said, something felt different about the pleasure rolling through his body. It felt contained, held behind a sturdy door.  _ And now _ , Ral assumed,  _ Tomik has the key to that door.  _

“Ah, I thought that’s what you were here for, Master.” Ral gave a breathy chuckle. 

“Yes.” Tomik said dryly, unamused. “But it would be nice if I could enjoy myself sometimes without you finishing so quickly.” 

A roar of laughter shook the crowd, Ral lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. He could hear them shouting about him, about his cock. His face was red hot in shame, but still the attention was going south. He was getting turned on by this?  _ Krokt, I am a whore. _

Knowing Tomik didn’t really mean the insults he was spewing helped, somewhat. Ral made sure he and Tomik climaxed at the same time unless they were trying something special. But there was still the harsh sting of being humiliated in front of hundreds of people who knew who he was… 

He felt warmth, a sweet caress, Tomik must have been sending him reassurances through the empathy link.  _ You’re doing so good, Ral. _

Someone tugged his arms behind him sharply, Ral grunted in surprise, he tried to turn and see what was happening but a tug on his collar reminded him of his place. Tomik looked at him boredly, belying how he truly felt in the empathy link. Something coarse wrapped around his arms, biting at his sensitive flesh. Judging from the thickness and texture it was probably rope. He was being bound, completely helpless, Tomik would be able to do whatever he wanted to him. The cultists would be able to do whatever they wanted to him. 

The ropes were tied tightly, biting into his arms, burning his skin and twisting it raw. Once again he was shoved to his knees, landing on the previous scrapes and bruises. Ral groaned in pain, his eyes shut tightly.

“One more thing before we begin.” Tomik’s voice sounded all around him. He opened his eyes to see his partner’s lips twitch up before returning to his mask of indifference. 

A cultist appeared from behind Ral, she wasn’t one that had been with them earlier—he reminded Ral of Hekara—with her bells and heavy makeup. Every step brought a loud jangle and a bounce of her voluptuous assets he was sure other people would appreciate much more than him. 

The woman bowed and lowered her head in respect, offering Tomik a shiny gold object with dark crisscrossing straps attached to it. When Tomik accepted it gracefully she took a few slow steps backwards before performing a series of flips and landing in the arms of another performer. 

A tug on his collar threw Ral forward, his hands scrambled for his throat but they remained stubbornly tied behind his back. In vain, he coughed weakly, straining backwards with his whole body for some release. Then the slack loosened, and Ral could breathe again. Tomik stood before him, so close that the tent in his leggings was only one thrust of his hips away from his face. Ral’s mouth was already open gasping for air, but now his tongue was lolled out involuntarily at the sight of Tomik straining against the white fabric. He was dying to close the distance and press his face into the heat of his partner’s cock again.

Tomik shifted his legs, perhaps to relieve some pressure from his groin, and tugged upwards on his chain. Ral sputtered again, gasping for air as his gaze was forced onto Tomik’s face. His amber eyes were almost completely overtaken by darkened pupils, and despite the red lights flashing in the cathedral Ral could see the flush spreading on his sharp cheekbones. It was nice to see that this was affecting him too, despite the act he was putting on. 

With his free hand, Tomik held the golden object. Now that it was closer Ral had the sinking suspicion that he knew what it was. The straps connected to the golden plate with golden rivets and glittering jewels.  _ It almost looks like... _

“A mask, for my obedient little pet.” Tomik smirked.

Ral’s breath hitched, it  _ was _ a mask, specifically the kind that the mindless Orzhov thrulls wore. Tomik had made one for him, for… him… His brain was short circuiting. Thrulls were completely devoid of any thoughts or desires beyond following the orders of their master. They did anything they were commanded to do, Ral had seen first hand how devoted those disturbing creatures were. Hells, Tomik had sent his own thrulls to their deaths on multiple occasions. Not that he had wanted to.

Sure, Ral would die for Tomik… and do anything for him but…  _ wait… _ was there a but?

_ Okay, maybe this comparison isn't as far-fetched as I originally thought.  _

Ral knew the way that Tomik cared for his thrulls, how he showered them with affection and praise. How they cooed and cried low guttural sounds of joy when Tomik pet them, held them in his arms. The same way Ral moaned and panted when Tomik touched him.

_ I could be Tomik’s thrull. _ Ral thought darkly.  _ He could use me however he wanted, and I would love it.  _

This was supposed to be punishment, but Ral was feeling fantastic at the moment.

“I had this specially made for you by a mage-sculptor. But this one is unlike my other pets’ masks. When I put this on you, you will not be able to make any noise.” Tomik warned. “You will not be able to see. You will only hear my orders and feel the pain and pleasure of your punishment.”

Ral nodded dumbly. 

He steeled himself for the loss of his senses, but no preparation could have prepared him for what that golden mask felt like. It had to be magically enchanted, the interior sculpted around his face in a perfect mold. The material filled his nose, covered his eyes, spread his lips open and flooded his mouth. He tried to scream but nothing happened. His voice was gone, lost in the void. The mask became a second skin, as if this was how Ral had always been. A mindless toy for Tomik to play with.  _ Gods, yes. _

“Aren’t you a handsome thrull?” Tomik purred, threading his fingers through Ral’s staticy hair. 

Ral couldn’t respond but his body shivered.

A hand on his back pushed him forward on his chest, ass raised high into the air. More hands spread his legs apart, baring the most vulnerable part of his body for everyone in the club to see. The cheering around him grew louder, as did the sounds of pleasure.  _ To think that hundreds of people were watching the Izzet Guildmaster exposed like this… enjoying themselves to the sight of him…  _

His cock twitched underneath the binding spell.

“Your punishment begins now.”

A loud crack, and searing pain sliced his ass.  _ Fuck. Krokt. That stings like burnt lazotep.  _ He tried to scream but his mouth was full of that strange material. The noise died before it even started.

Another crack, the same sting. His body spasmed at each impact, writhing in pain. Weak bolts of lighting jumped off his skin and landed somewhere. With the mask on, he couldn’t tell. 

“We are here for an important reason.”

Ral was being whipped. That was the best conclusion he could make. 

“Eight more to go, you’re doing great, my pet.” Tomik said from somewhere, the spell that amplified his voice made it impossible for Ral to discern his location. He could be the one whipping him, or he could be halfway down the nave. 

Another crack of the whip, his knees started to slide out but before they did clawed hands held them in place. Sharp talons dug into his skin drawing blood. The fluid dribbling down his thighs in tiny droplets.

“You seemed to have forgotten your place.”

His ass was beginning to go numb, all he could feel was the mixed sensations of pain enveloping his body; the collar tight on his neck, the mask plastering his face, the spell coiled around his aching cock denying him his release, ropes burning his skin red, raw and tender. The worst of the pain came from the welts on his ass, Ral was going to have trouble moving for the next few days.

The person punishing him was skilled with a whip, not that Ral had much experience with one, but he could assume by the calculated movements. The biting lines were all clean and straight. They didn’t overlap each other or change direction and all of the welts were kept confined to the meat of his ass. He took some solace in knowing that the Rakdos were the ones torturing him. At least they did it for a living. 

“You tried to tell me what to do, to give me orders. They might have been in good faith, but my point still stands.”

Two more cracks, it felt like an eternity. He could feel bodies moving around him, hands were on him, sliding up his back. A common theme that night, it seemed. He heard someone moan next to him before hot fluid hit his shoulder, dripping down onto the floor.  _ Krokt. _

“I’m the one who gives the orders here.”

He shivered, angling his hips so he could grind his abused cock against the stage floor in search of some friction. Another crack sliced his skin, the pain made him jerk forward. His muscles twisted and flexed as sweat beaded off of him. 

“Only four more, my pet,.” Tomik said fondly, his hands teasing at the edges of where gold met skin. Ral could recognize those hands anywhere, the softness of his fingertips, the confident way they caressed his jaw... 

After the eighth crack Ral started to lose control of his body. His full weight was being supported by the cultists, his golden face flush against the floor. He heard the jingling of the chain in Tomik’s hand as it clanged against his mask. The sounds of the crowd faded away into a dull echo. 

“Just because we fuck, doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do.”

Another crack, a loud crack of lightning darted off of him, one more left. 

_ I love you, Ral, but you have to let me be my own person. _

The final strike, the power under his skin was crawling, dying to be released. All of the hands on him vanished, leaving Ral to collapse bonelessly onto the floor again.

“You did so well. Such a good boy. I’m going to take off your mask now.”

  
  


One by one the straps holding the mask in placed were undone. The material giving way, the darkness was fleeing from his mouth, nose, and eyes. Then the slightest lines of light were appearing around the edges, he heard someone moaning loud and desperate before realizing it was him. The golden device was peeled off of him, tugging slightly at his skin before pulling away. 

Ral coughed and gasped for air. Even though the mask had let him breathe, it was different, an unnatural relief. It made his chest heavy and tight. 

Tomik was standing there like an angel among the demons in the crowd. He handed the thrull mask to another performer before gently lifting Ral by his shoulders and flipping him around to lie on his back. His ass burned, Ral couldn’t stifle the sobs that flowed from his mouth.

“We aren’t done yet. Now that your punishment is over, it's time for you to be rewarded." Unlike the cruelty of Tomik’s earlier statements, these words were affectionate and maybe even a little proud. 

“My reward?” Ral’s voice buzzed like a machine about to explode.

Tomik grinned. “Sit up so your arms aren’t under your weight.” His fingers trailed up his own chest before slowly unclasping the metal pieces that held his shirt together. 

Ral obeyed, even though his body felt like it was about to pop open and sat up, crossing his legs. His ass cried out in agony, but he worked through it desperately hoping these floors were clean. 

The fabric of Tomik’s shirt fell apart to reveal his pale chest now flushed and glistening with sweat. An excited roar went up in the crowd around them at the sight. Tomik pulled off his sleeves and removed the white garment from himself entirely, blindly tossing it behind him to another performer. She leapt to catch it and hugged it to her breasts, snuggling against it, like it was a priceless artifact.

“Tonight’s show has been all about you thus far.” Tomik sighed dramatically. He wiped his slicked wet hair from his forehead before continuing. “Now I get to have my fun.”

Ral stared up at him with his mouth open. He may have been drooling a little.

“Before I forget,” Tomik stretched out a hand and made a flowery gesture directed at Ral. A bright glow spread on his fingers before fading away into fragments of light. A warmth enveloped Ral’s raw backside and dulled the painful burning to a slight stinging annoyance. He let out a small sigh in relief. 

“Don’t want to get infected now do we?” Tomik said haughtily, roving his eyes over Ral’s sweat slicked body appraising his figure. 

Tomik smiled innocently as he beckoned several performers forward. They were all women this time, with heavy breasts and curvy hips that Tomik paid no attention to. He lifted his leg lazily off of the elevated floor. One of the cultist women threw herself to the ground and slid the boot off. Another woman repeated this action for the next one, and then they crowded around him, pressing their full figures against Tomik. He simply shrugged and offered Ral a raised eyebrow.

_ I applaud their effort.  _ Tomik’s feelings filtered into Ral’s head with a bubbly sensation, not unlike a laugh. 

The cultists began to lower, squatting and arching their spines to flaunt their backsides. When Ral realized why, he coughed wide-eyed. 

White stockings were peeling away to bare skin, Tomik winked at him as the cultists removed the garment. His lack of smallclothes sent a cheer across the cathedral. His throbbing erection was released with a small bounce, Ral watched the movement in awe. It always sent a giddy thrill through him to see Tomik’s cock, no matter how many times he saw it. 

The cultists allowed Tomik to step out of his leggings, and one of the women collected the pile of fabric in her arms while the rest of them faded back into the crowd. Most likely to find their own pleasure while watching them.

Tomik approached with a strut in his step, a sway to his hips. Ral stared up at him like he was the only person in the room. The crowd faded away when he had his lover exposed before him.

He made one last gesture, this one again magical in nature. He slid his hands over his body, feeling himself, the rise and fall of his muscles. His touch darted around to his backside, spreading apart his ass and he closed his eyes. His whole body glowed dimly like the last embers of a fading fire. 

When Tomik opened his eyes again they met Ral’s immediately. His pupils were dark, heavily lidded and full of lust. 

“The spell I used will stop you from blowing up everyone in the cathedral, that is, as long as you release everything inside of me.” Tomik smirked, “I also used a simpler spell to prepare myself for you.” 

The second one, Ral was very familiar with. They used the spell quite often, especially when one of them was too worked up to suffer through slow preparation. It was a mixture of protective magic, and a healing spell that relaxed the muscle. Invented by some naughty Azorius centuries ago. It was now used by couples not only on Ravnica, but across several other planes as well. Ral couldn’t confirm or deny if part of that was due to him during his youth. 

Ral leaned his torso back a bit as Tomik climbed on to his lap. His frustrated magic instantly flowed into Tomik’s body, causing him to jump and moan at the overpowering sensation. Arcs of lightning danced over both of them, creating one continuous current of power. As the power flowed into Tomik, it relieved Ral of some of the pressure. 

Tomik sat there for a moment, collecting his breath, relaxing into the sensation of the power flowing under his skin. He pushed the chain off of Ral’s chest and then braced a hand on the floor. Exhaling slowly, he wrapped his other manicured hand around Ral’s bound cock and lifted his hips. His eyes clenched shut as he slowly seated himself on Ral’s erection. 

Ral could do nothing but watch with his arms tied behind his back. He instinctively tried to move them, tried to grab onto Tomik’s hips but pain flared as the rope dug into his already raw skin. Ral couldn’t help but cry out in a mixture of ecstasy and pain, pathetically helpless. With his body bound he couldn’t make a move as Tomik penetrated himself. 

He was so tight, so fucking tight,  _ so good. _ He wanted to buck into that enveloping heat but the strain on his neck held him down. Tomik finished lowering himself, now completely speared on Ral’s cock, his hands holding onto Ral’s shoulders for support. 

Ral whined pitifully, begging for release. Tomik corrected his slightly skewed glasses and smiled at him mischievously. Then he began to move. Tomik pulled himself up along Ral’s shaft, sliding back down, fucking himself on Ral’s body as the storm mage squirmed under him. His perfect swollen cock bounced against Ral’s stomach with every movement, each tiny motion sending sparks flying off the both of them. 

Tomik set a rhythm, moving his hips in time with the hypnotic pulsing of the music echoing through the cathedral, the collar strapped tightly around Ral’s neck jangling, the chains clinking together at every movement. The crowds of revelers around them were touching themselves, touching each other, submitting to their primal desires at the sight of the advokist and his pet Guildmaster before them. Every second more and more cries of pleasure were sounded out, more moans and screams of bliss. Along with them the sounds of tearing, ripping of fabric, those who were too impatient to undress. The room around them descended into hedonistic chaos. 

“Please…”

Ral had a hard time focusing on anything anymore, his body was so far beyond its limits, so overstimulated that all he could see was Tomik and the blue light rising between them. All he could hear were their shared sounds of sex and desire. The world had narrowed down to a bubble of electricity and lust. Any words he wanted to say turned into a mess of sobs and grunts. 

“T-tomik… please.”

So he sat there and felt everything; the bruises littering his body the tears on his skin, his arms and knees raw, the way the welts on his ass were now a dull throb. His throat was sore from screaming and his eyes stung from crying. But all of that was nothing compared to the pressure from his cock, only held back by Tomik’s spell. Ral would have come countless times already if his length hadn’t been imprisoned. In the end, that was the cruelest torture of all. So close to his release, but held just out of reach. 

Tomik was so hot around him, so fucking tight. Ral just wanted to come,  _ please, please let me come.  _ It hurt, it was too much. A large crack of thunder boomed in the distance, another one, and then the sound of rain pounding the glass windows. 

“You summoned a storm?” Tomik eyed him suspiciously, slowing the rhythm of his hips. 

Ral whimpered in response, unable to do much else.

“You’re such a mess, Ral. Honestly. What is your guild going to think of its new leader if you can’t even handle one little Advokist?” 

“You. Are not. Little,.” Ral grit through his teeth, eyeing Tomik’s bobbing erection pointedly. 

Tomik threw his head back in laughter which quickly morphed into a desperate moan as he slid down on Ral’s length again. 

“Please…”

“What was that?” Tomik fixed his lidded gaze on Ral’s handsome features.

“Please... let me come, p-please… I can’t…” Ral wheezed, his voice humming with an unnatural energy.

“Why should I do that? You serve me perfectly like this. A nice hard cock for me to use. I think I’ll keep you like this, my little toy.” Tomik grinned, more teeth than anything. 

“No-n… I can’t … please, please, please _ , please let me come. Tomik please.”  _ More tears welled in the corners of Ral’s glowing eyes.

Tomik pouted, running a finger along Ral jaw, feeling his stubble. Ral shook at the simple touch. “Hmmph, I suppose you deserve it. You should feel honored. I could have left you like this all night.”

“ _ Thank you thank you, I love you, Tomik. Krokt. Thank you.” _

Tomik leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear.  _ “Come for me, Ral.” _

And then he was,  _ coming _ and coming and coming deep inside of Tomik’s ass. Eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open, crying, screaming. Finally,  _ finally _ emptying his load into the man he loved. Tomik on top of him still gently rocking into him, riding out Ral’s orgasm. Tomik jerked forward in shock, more kept coming,  _ there was so much. _ His eyes widened behind his glasses, the pulses were getting more intense. He was stuffed full of come but then there was more, so much more. It was leaking out of him, dripping on to Ral’s thighs, his balls, the floor beneath them. 

The spell faded, the door holding his power back opened. It was a good thing that Tomik protected himself, because if he hadn’t… well he and the rest of the crowd would have been fried to ashes. The entirety of the storm inside of Ral unleashed, pouring into Tomik with the force of ten thousand lightning bolts. The darkness inside the cathedral melted into blinding light, a deafening whine of power crackled through the building. The storm outside boomed in tandem, reaching for its master. 

Tomik screamed as he came, sticky stripes painted Ral’s torso that was already drenched with sweat. Tomik was filled with more than just Ral’s cock… more than just his cum, a primal force of nature flooded through him, not for the first time. Even so, no one could be experienced enough to prepare for this. Tomik collapsed into him, scrambling for something to hold on to, some kind of security. He wrapped his arms around Ral’s spasming chest, crying into his skin as he came a second time. More of the hot white liquid pooled in the dips of Ral’s abdomen, clinging to the trail of hair found there. Somehow, the power didn’t stop flowing through them, their bodies were simply conduits for Ral’s magic. 

Ral didn’t know how long they were like that, or how many times the both of them climaxed before it was over. When the power finally faded away and retreated deep inside of him, Tomik was barely cognizant. His glasses dangled off his nose haphazardly and he was biting into Ral’s shoulder. That would be leaving some marks later. Their bodies still gave small twitches and jolts at moments, but it was more or less over. 

Tomik lifted his head wearily and gave a tired moan. He put on his best impression of annoyance before he lost it and broke into laughter. “You need to stop letting this happen. You’re going to kill me before I get my afterlife.”

Ral tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough. He gasped for air before muttering, “I’ll try. Maybe I can go to the rubblebelt and shock the hells out of it. No one will miss some rocks.” 

The crowds around them were in a similar state of post orgasmic bliss. Some had yet to achieve it, while others were going for another round. The Rakdos had a terrifying stamina for those kinds of things.

Ral sighed, wishing he could wrap his arms around his lover. Sadly, they were still tied in rope behind his back. Tomik didn’t seem to mind, nor did the sticky mess between them seem to bother him. He smiled, contently resting on top of Ral for another minute or two before gingerly pulling Ral’s cock from where it had been buried deep inside of him. A rush of cum leaked out causing Tomik to shudder and bite back a moan. 

“You… came more than usual,” hHe breathed, teasing the edge of Ral’s collar. Tomik slid down, resting his ass on the sticky legs underneath him. 

“I… well so did you,” Ral chuckled. Tomik picked up the chain attached to his neck and gave it a gentle tug. Ral coughed and tilted his head. “Can you untie me now?”

“Okay…” Tomik whined in mock annoyance. He lazily gestured for the cultists to help him.

Whoever wasn’t still having sex approached behind Ral, he paid them no mind. He preferred to look at the man on top of him instead. Tomik was beautiful. He was a dream sitting in the chaos. Their eyes met for the millionth time that night, Ral’s no longer glowing, back to his natural green, now heavy with exhaustion. Tomik seemed to be in a similar state, he kept blinking, perhaps to chase away the sleep threatening him.

Ropes unwound, giving away slowly until they dropped entirely to the ground. Ral stretched his arms, testing their strength after being abused for most of the night. His muscles were sore and his skin was inflamed from rubbing against the rope. He wiggled his fingers to make sure he still could, and then wrapped his hands around Tomik’s hips. 

It was so good to be able to touch him again, to feel Tomik’s warmth under his fingertips, the slick slide of wet skin against skin. 

Tomik pulled the chain again, forcing Ral’s head upward. The advokist leaned in slowly, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed their lips together. Kissing Tomik after everything he had gone through made him sigh in relief. A smooth hand found its way into Ral’s staticy hair, petting him, threading through the strands. 

Then Tomik was pulling away, moving out of reach and standing up. More cum dribbled down the inside of his thigh, sliding down Ral’s chest. They had really made a mess of themselves this time. 

Tomik rolled his shoulders, probably working the sensation back into his muscles. He fixed his glasses again before offering up a steady hand. Ral took it graciously, he needed the help, he felt like a useless pile of mush at the moment. With some effort he managed to stand, but his weak legs sent him falling into Tomik. The chain attached to his collar was jostled by the sudden movement, cold metal clanking against his hot skin. Holding onto Tomik’s shoulders to keep himself upright, Ral leaned in for another series of slow, languid kisses. 

Ral pulled away first, lying his cheek against Tomik’s. His skin was as hot and flushed as Ral’s. The two of them stood there in the center of the madness gasping for air. 

Ral could feel the muscles in Tomik’s face stretch into a smile. “Let’s get cleaned up, and then we can pass out at home, okay?”

“Sounds like a great idea but… “ Ral purred playfully. “Do I have to keep the collar on?”

Tomik wrapped an arm around Ral’s shoulder, pressing close in a weak hug. At first his hold slipped and fell down his back. Both of them were completely drenched in sweat, and Ral had some other less than innocent liquids covering him thanks to the crowd’s approval. Tomik fixed the positioning and hugged him correctly this time, with his other arm he picked up the chain attached to Ral’s collar. “We’ll see about that.”

In his post sex haze he almost forgot about one thing.

“What about my clothes?”

Tomik twisted his head into his shoulder and shook with laughter. “Oh gods, Ral your clothes are in pieces. Don’t worry, I have some spare slacks for you in the carriage.”

“Even that coat you bought me… you couldn’t have told the cultists to remove it  _ gently? _ ” Ral raised an eyebrow sky high.

“You liked it?” Tomik grinned and tugged on the chain lightly, not quite enough pressure to force the air out of Ral. “Then I’ll buy you a new one. I bought you that  _ because I wanted to watch as it was torn off of you _ .” 

Ral eyed him warily. “How much of this did you plan?”

“All of it.” Tomik winked, wrapping himself in a white cloth that was handed to him by a roustabout to cover his nudity. 

Slowly they worked their way through the crowd, Tomik was holding up most of his bodyweight. His legs shook like the beat of faerie wings and he wasn’t exactly confident in his ability to coerce the performers mid-coitus to move out of the way. Tomik had a way with words that made anyone want to serve to his every whim even without his magic, it was insanely attractive to see used on other people. Not that it didn’t turn Ral on like crazy when Tomik turned his powers on him, the night had been evidence of that. 

When they made it back to the carriage Tomik placed one hand under Ral’s thigh, lifting him up and carrying him onto the cushioned seat like a newlywed lady. Ral was lying on his back draped across the entire seat while Tomik took the other bench facing his. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss to his sweat slicked forehead and caressed his flushed cheek.

Tomik pulled away and produced the pair of trousers he had promised. As he slid the fabric up Ral’s tired legs he whispered, “You were so good tonight, I think you’ve earned a nice hot bath. Maybe we snuggle up with some tea afterwards? And if you’re feeling up to it… I could put my mouth to use for more than naughty orders.”

Ral met those brown eyes under the dark of Ravnica’s night sky and smiled. “Mmm, sounds perfect.”

No matter how hard he tried to fight it the soft lull of the carriage and the gentle hum of Tomik’s soothing words pulled him into a long needed slumber.


End file.
